Spike is a what?
by KittyGems
Summary: When mutagen is spilled on Spike by incident, Spike is now a humanoid turtle. Not only that, but a girl! Now the boy's have a sister, and Splinter renames her Sofonisba or Sophie. When Shredder realizes he can use this girl against them when he discovers her with them one night. Especially since she never met or heard of The Shredder. RaphXSophie, DonnieXAprilXCasey.
1. The mutation

**Based on a small comic I found on Deviantart by Yinller. She is one of those cool artists, and plus she made the cover for my friend's (Yay-Productions) fanfiction, Slumber's Torture. I'll leave a link to the picture on my profile, or if your really desprite go to Deviantart and type in the search box thingy 'Spike by Yinller' I'm sure you'll find it! ^^ Anyways, I don't own TMNT 2012. Oh yeah, and also, Spike in the picture was actually a girl, so you see where this is going huh? *eyebrows go up and down* XD Also i'll ask permission if I can use the comic for the cover. Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

It was a normal day. Well, normal if you consider this about a family of five. They aren't exactly... normal. You see, four of them are teenage male turtles. That study Ninjitsu, being taught by a male rat. The turtles are named after famous Renaissance painters. The leader and oldest was named after Leonardo Da Vinci, but rather be called Leo. The second oldest and the strongest was named after Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino, or Raphael, but he'd rather be called Raph. The third oldest, and the smart one is named after Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi, or Donatello, but he'd rather be called Donnie. The last but totally not least is the youngest, and a party animal. Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni, but he'd rather be called Mikey. The sensei or father is named Hamato Yoshi, but they nicknamed him Splinter. Raph has a pet turtle (oh the irony!) named Spike. Little did everyone know that a little accident would change the lives, especially Spike's, forever...

Spike was calmly chewing on his lettuce, chewing in a nice steady beat, savoring the taste of the lettuce.

"Hey, Spike. How's your leaf?" Raph asked, coming into the kitchen. Raph sat down on one of the chair's, and put his head into his arms. Spike stopped for a second to look at his owner. The turtle seemed to smile at him as he once again dug back into his breakfast. Then Leo and Mikey came in, grabbing something to eat. Typical day, right?

"Where's Donnie? He's never this late." Leo said, sitting down with his special edition Space Hero's cereal.

"He must be still working on some project I heard him doing last night." Mikey said, smiling as he grabbed a slice of cold pizza.

"I wonder what egghead is doing this time." Raph said. Spike was finished with his leaf, and started to walk very slowly towards Raph. Raph picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

"I'll go see what he's up to!" Mikey replied, putting his slice on the table, and went over to the door. He could hear soft snoring from the other side. He shook his head, and opened the door. He raised an invisible eyebrow at what he saw. A glowing substance in a kitchen measuring cup. Donnie was sleeping at his desk with papers scattered with pencils and rulers randomly placed everywhere. Tim was asleep as well in his canister on the shelf. They would only bring out Timmy if they needed help or to feed him. Mikey tip-toed over to the cup, and picked it up. "Is this mutagen?" Mikey asked. Suddenly filled with excitement, he ran towards the kitchen, but very careful not to spill any. When the boy's saw what was in the cup, they widened their eyes in shock.

"Donnie has a sample of mutagen and he never told us?" Leo asked in wonder. Then a girlish scream was heard.

"Not the mutagen!" Donnie was heard all around the lair, even grabbing the attention of the sleeping sensei.

"What is going on out here!?" Splinter asked. Donnie ran by so fast he was like a purple and green blur. Splinter calmly followed.

"Mikey! What did I tell you about touching my things!" Donnie exclaimed. Mikey slowly put it on the counter and backed away slowly with his hands raised in a 'i'm-innocent' way.

"Donatello, why do you have mutagen?" Splinter asked calmly.

"I was testing it to see if I could find out a way to turn Timmy back. So far, nothing." Donnie replied. Spike came off of Raph's shoulder, and slowly walked towards the mutagen.

"Oh no you don't, Spike!" Raph said, grabbing the little turtle again. Spike, curiosity getting the better of him, wiggled out of Raph's grasp.

"This is why Spike should hang out with me more!" Mikey said. Everyone tried to grab the turtle, but then Mikey accidentally spilled the glowing substance. Everyone quickly jumped away from the mutagen.

"Spike!" Raph exclaimed. Spike didn't see what was coming as suddenly, everything went in slow motion as Spike was hit with the mutagen. "See what you have done!?" Raph shouted, grabbing Donnie by the shoulders, tightly. Donnie winced as his shoulders were squeezed harder.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled. Raph let go, but then a blinding flash went off, blinding the five for a moment. Then a girl's voice squeaked out.

"What just... happened?" The girl's voice asked as the light faded. And everyone gasped at what they saw. Spike, as a humanoid turtle. A teenage turtle. And not only that.

Spike was a girl.


	2. Explanations, New name, and Bandanna's

**Don't own TMNT 2012 or any incardnations! **

Everyone stared at Spike, and Spike looked at them confused. She crossed her arms.

"What?" She asked. Then she realized everyone could understand her. She looked down. Her feet were much more bigger. Her plastron was not flat anymore. Her skin was now a yellow-green, and her eyes were chocolate-brown. She screamed, accidentally going over the table and face-planting onto the floor.

"Spike! Are you ok?" Raph asked, almost forgetting that Spike turned into a mutant, and was a girl.

"I'm fine, Raph." Spike replied, rubbing her head. She slowly got up, looking at the boy's. She smiled slightly. "I got some explaining to do, huh?" Spike asked.

"Yes, your really do!" Raph replied.

"Actually, I do too." Donnie said. He brung them into the lair, Splinter going back into the dojo to think. "Female turtles have flat plastron's, which explains Spike's case here." Spike blushed, and looked the other way.

"So, Spike's a girl!?" Raph asked. Leo just sweatdropped. Mikey laughed.

"Your pet turtle is a girl!" Mikey laughed. Raph fought the urge to hit Mikey, but Spike seemed uncomfortable, so he stopped himself.

"So, it seems when the mutagen splashed onto Spike, it revealed 'him' to be a her." Donnie continued.

"So, basically, we have a sort of sister now?" Leo asked.

"I guess you could say that." Donnie replied. Spike turned around when Splinter came back in.

"Spike, I think since you are now a mutant, you should train under the art of ninjitsu with your brothers." Splinter said.

"Really? I only got to watch." Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike. Or shall I say, Sofonisba." Splinter said.

"Sofonisba?" Spike and the boy's asked.

"Sofonisba Anguissola is a Renaissance painter who did self portraits and painted portraits." Splinter replied.

"Oh." Spike, or shall I say, Sofonisba replied. Then Splinter gave her a green bandana. "One of those cloth thingies?" Sofonisba asked.

"It's called a bandana, an important role on keeping a ninja's identity a secret." Spinter said, tying the bandana around her eyes.

"Awesome!" Sofonisba replied.

"Sophie, you look awesome!" Mikey said.

"Sophie?" Spike asked, mentally cringing. She hated girly names!

"Yeah! It's more easier than saying Sofoisba!" Mikey said.

"Sofonisba, Mikey." Donnie corrected. Splinter went back into the dojo to meditate.

"If you want, Raph, you can call me Spike." Sophie whispered in his ear. Raph blushed slightly at her breath on his 'ear'. She pulled away. "So, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, probably." Leo replied.

"Oh... And uh, where do I sleep? I can't exactly sleep with Raph anymore..." Sophie asked, sweatdropping.

"Your going to have to sleep on the couch for now. I'm sure we'll find a bedroom for you." Donnie said.

"Alright. I guess a few night's wouldn't hurt." Sophie replied, smiling.

**Why did I use green, you ask? The most over-used color for a bandana, you ask? Well, Green color's for emotions usually mean new or inexperienced. And what is Spike/Sophie? Exactly those two words! Because she was a regular turtle before, remember? And she is new to the ninjitsu thing. Oh, and what should her weapon be? I'm choosing between a Jutte, Kamas, Manriki Chain, or a Chigiriki. If there are anymore weapons, put them in the comments! I'll put up a poll for the weapons! **


	3. April finding out, and fluffiness

**Don't own TMNT 2012 or any recarnation!**

Just as Sophie was about to fall asleep (around 8:00 PM) two soft footsteps came down the stairs. She jumped up, looking in the direction. The person squealed in shock. She had strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, a yellow shirt with a black number five, denim booty shorts, black leggings, white wraps around her arms, and black boots. Sophie got up in a weak defense stance. Then Sophie remembered a red-head that came into the lair all the time. What was her name? A-something? Uhm... Oh! April!

"April?" Sophie asked.

"H-How do you know my name." April asked, still getting over the shock of a turtle that she never met before right in front of her and just called her by her name.

"It's me! Spike!" April still looked a bit confused. Sophie sighed, "Raph's pet turtle?" Sophie said. April widened her eyes in shock.

"Spike? How did you-" April was cut off.

"I was just mutated today." Sophie said, sitting back down on the couch.

"But, how?" April asked, sitting next to Sophie.

"My curiosity got the better of me..." Sophie admitted. "It turns out Donnie had a cup of mutagen in his room to try to turn Timmy back. They all tried to grab me, but it was too late, when Mikey accidentally spilled it. I thought I was dead when it hit me, but then I started to glow, and BAM! Now i'm a mutant." Sophie said, pulling her legs to her plastron.

"I never expected you to be a girl, though." April said.

"Meh. And Master Splinter re-named me Sofonisba, or Sophie for short." Sophie said, still mentally cringing.

"You don't like the name, don't you?" April asked, almost scaring Sophie. She nodded, and put her head onto her knees.

"Well, you'll get used to it."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"O-Oh, hey, April." Donnie stuttered, coming into the room. Sophie managed to hold back a giggle, knowing of the crush Donnie has on April.

"Hey, Donnie!" April replied.

"Oh, hey, April!" Mikey said, coming out of his room.

"Hey, Mikey!" April said. Sophie was getting more and more tired as the seconds ticked by. Soon, she was fast asleep as Leo came in.

"Look's like Sophie was tired." Mikey pointed out. Raph came out and saw Sophie's sleeping form. Her legs were un-curled but still on the couch, one hand under her head and her other at her side. He blushed slightly, but shook it off.

"Let's get her on the couch correctly." April said. Leo and April lied Sophie down slowly, pulling down her legs. Mikey put a white blanket on her, and they all went to the other side of the couch, talking in hushed voices. Soon enough, maybe about two hours later, April left, and the boy's went to bed. Except Raph. He felt a bit guilty for letting her get out of his grip. Nether the less, he was still relived that she was alive. He looked around, and kissed her forehead, like he did when she was still considered a he. Then he went to bed.

**CHOKE ON THE FLUFF! CHOKE ON IT! /shot/**


	4. Awakenings, and Training with note!

**Don't own TMNT nor Spike! I also changed my username to start fresh, so don't panic if my name is Gemgirls!**

Sophie woke up the next day. The typical 'wake-up' music turned up.

"Mikey, turn it off!" Leo yelled from his room. The music turned off.

"Sorry!" Mikey yelled back. Sophie sighed, getting up and rubbing her eyes. She got up, stretching. She got up, and walked over to the dojo. In the middle, Splinter was mediating.

"I see your awake early." Splinter said, opening his eyes, almost scaring Sophie out of her shell.

"Yeah. I'm kinda excited!" Sophie replied.

"Follow me, child." Splinter said, and Sophie followed. A few minutes later she came out. She had the same knee pads, elbow pads, and white wraps on her legs and arms. But since she had no weapon she only had a belt with no weapon in it. She still had her green mask on, but it was switched with a longer one so it was tied in braided rings. She looked up at the clock. It was flippin' 8 in the morning! She was a bit shocked at how early she woke up. When she was still Spike, she woke up around 12 PM. She guessed this is what she got when she goes to sleep early. "Can you please wake your brothers?" Splinter asked. Sophie nodded, smirking. She walked over to Leo's room first. She tip-toed over to his bed. She always watched Raph do this, since he would wake up first since he wanted to scare everyone.

"Captain Ryan is signing autographs, Leo!" Sophie exclaimed, and Leo jumped up.

"Where?" Leo asked. Sophie giggled.

"Sophie!" Leo said. Sophie went out, but not before she was almost hit with a pillow. She looked back, and ducked, the pillow soaring over her head. She laughed, and walked over to Mikey's. She did what Raph did as well. She grabbed a water balloon, walking over his cluttered mess of a bedroom, and let go of the balloon on his head. The rubber clung to his face, and his pillow was wet.

"!" Mikey exclaimed, taking the rubber off his face. "Awh! Sophie! That's not fair!" Mikey said. Sophie ignored him, and went toward's Donnie's room. He was simple as well.

"Donnie! April just walked in with nothing but a bikini!" Donnie fell out of his seat, as he fell asleep at his work space again. Sophie laughed, and walked out of the room, Donnie red in the face, getting up slowly. When Sophie reached Raph's room, she didn't know how to wake him up.

"Hmmm..." Sophie wondered, walking into Raph's also-cluttered-but-not-so-cluttered room. When she was hungry she would chew on his Raph's bandana strings, which works, but now that they know she's female and she is a mutant like them... Then she remembered something that Raph told her about. She, and tip-toed over. Flexing her three fingers, she slowly placed them on his plastron, and tickled him. Raph opened his eyes, but started to laugh.

"S-Spike! N-not fair!" He said between laughs. She loved it when he smiled. It was something rare. It was not a smirk, nor a forced/fake smile. A true one. She stopped after a minute.

"Time to wake up, Raphie-Boy!~" Sophie said, walking out of the room, narrowly dodging a pillow from his hammock. After she got back, she saw them kneeling, and she did so beside Leo.

"So, as of today, since Sophie has mutated, she shall be training in ninjitsu with us all. It might take a few months for an offical weapon, but that doesn't mean she can't fight." Master Splinter said, and Sophie smiled. "Training shall begin!" Splinter announced. Sophie began to train, feeling an adrenaline rush.

**The next chapter will have a time jump, which will mean it will be about... 4-5 months since she mutated. Just a warnin'!**


	5. Notice!

**Just a quick note before the 5th chapter-**

**This is the LAST chance to vote for her weapon before I present it in the next chapter! I'll give you, my ***_**stalkers**_*** AHEM, Gem/Stone's, to vote on the poll on my profile, about three hours. **


	6. Weapon, and first night out

**Don't own TMNT nor Spike! Remember, it's been a few months since her mutation. **

"Hajime!" Master Splinter yelled. Sophie and April bowed, and started to fight each other. Sophie won by grabbing April's ankle when she was about to kick her, and flipped her. Sophie helped April up, luckily April wasn't hurt.

"Yame!" Splinter exclaimed.

"Sorry." Sophie apologized.

"I'm fine, Sophie." April smiled.

"Sofonisba, since you have trained for 5 months now," Splinter watched as Sophie and April got onto their knees, "I think it is time you get your own weapon." Sophie looked up at Splinter, her eyes wide.

"Really!?" Sophie exclaimed, excited. Splinter nodded. "Yes!" Sophie said. April and Sophie high three-fived. Sophie got up and waited for the weapons to come out. Two chains, twin Jutte's, and Kama's. "Manriki Chain, Chigiriki, Kamas, and a... Jutte?" Sophie named them.

"Yes. You shall test out each one to see what fits you." Splinter said, handing her the Manriki Chain. She twirled it a few times, but it flew out of her hands. So did the Chigiriki. She did well with the Kama's, but she almost stabbed her arms by accident. Then the Juttes. Sophie stared at them. The last weapon, and then she might not get one at all! So, she tried her best with them. They sorta were like a Katana and a Sai had a baby. If, they were living. She spun them, did some jabs, and she smiled.

"I think I found my weapon, Master Splinter." Sophie said proudly.

"We'll see how you do in a real fight first." Splinter said.

"You mean..." Sophie trailed off, a huge rush of adrenaline and excitement flooding into her system.

"Yes, you may go to the surface tomorrow night." Splinter said. Sophie screamed in happiness. She glomped Splinter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sophie said. April laughed. Sophie realized what she was doing, and blushed in embarrassment. She slowly let go of Splinter, and chuckled nervously. "Sorry..." She said. Splinter chuckled, smiling. Splinter left into his room to meditate, and Sophie squealed. "I can't wait!" She said, prancing out into the lair, April following.

"Why you so excited?" Raph asked, reading a magazine..

"You really didn't hear her scream in happiness?" April asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to the surface with you guys tomorrow night!" Sophie said.

"Wait, what?" Raph asked, gripping his magazine tighter.

"I'm so excited!" Sophie said. But Raph wasn't. What if Sophie got hurt!? He wouldn't forgive himself.

"Yeah, me too." Raph said, hiding his emotions, looking at the magazine again. Sophie spun her Jutte's, excited.

~The next night~

"Ok, so since Sophie is joining us tonight, I think we should show her how to..." Leo trailed off as he saw Sophie a few buildings away, twirling her Jutte's.

"Come on, slow pokes!" Sophie said, flashing a grin at them. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo went to catch up to her, but Raph stayed behind. He was still nervous for her. He wouldn't forgive himself if she got hurt...


	7. NOTE!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**I might not be able to update ANY of my stories tomorrow. Why? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW, THAT'S WHY! *squeal* **

**Also, I just realized I've been on this website for a whole YEAR! (Back in December, ^^;)**

**Anyways, also for the stories I HAVEN'T updated in a while... Well, maybe I'll update them soon! (Hopefully ^^;)**


End file.
